Entraînement
by Roselyne
Summary: Le prix à payer d'un choix peut être lourd... quel que soit ce choix! Au cours d'un combat contre des uruk-hais, Legolas se rend compte que Aragorn lui cache quelque chose... - ch. 4 et 5 : Histoire COMPLETE!
1. Réflexes

__

Disclaimer: Tous les personnages apparaissant dans ce chapitre appartiennent à Sir Tolkien. Ca ne sert à rien de me poursuivre en justice, j'ai pas de pognon, vous y perdriez :P

****

ENTRAINEMENT

By Roselyne Marot

Chapitre 1 ~ Réflexes

Legolas était sur son cheval blanc et scrutait la plaine face à lui. Le vent soufflait lentement, soulevant de temps à autre ses fins cheveux blonds mais il n'y prêtait pas attention. Il était concentré sur des silhouettes qui se rapprochaient de lui à pas rapides. 

Pour un humain, ce n'aurait été que des points à l'horizon, mais Legolas et sa vue perçante eurent tôt fait de reconnaître des uruk-hais, une douzaine à peu près, qui l'avaient apparemment prit pour cible et qui chargeaient; leurs lourds pas martelant le sol.

Legolas ricana silencieusement. _Ils _auraient pu trouver pire, quand même! Il dégaina ses deux dagues elfiques, en tint une entre ses dents, et serra l'autre dans sa main droite. Et il lança son cheval vers ses ennemis.

Voyant leur cible si vulnérable d'apparence, foncer sur eux, Cinq des douze Uruk-hais s'arrêtèrent net, et chargèrent leur arc. Legolas vit un sixième passer de l'un à l'autre pour allumer les torches au bout des flèches robustes. Il ne ralentit pas. Voilà qui allait enfin corser légèrement l'affaire et le sortir de son train-train habituel.

Il sourit…

Il était à une cinquantaine de mètres des uruk-hais à épée qui fonçaient sur lui sans ralentir quand il vit que les archers étaient sur le point de tirer. Il s'accroupit sur la selle de son cheval, la plaine filant à toute allure sous lui. Il n'était plus qu'à vingt mètres des premiers uruk-hais.

Et lorsque les archers décochèrent les flèches brûlantes, il bondit en l'air, effectuant une souple et gracieuse pirouette alors que les flèches passaient toutes autour de lui en le frôlant, le feu des torches déformant l'air sur leur passage. Legolas fit un dernier retournement en l'air et saisit la dague qu'il avait coincé entre ses dents. Il entama sa descente vers les uruk-hais aux épées. Il allait enfin pouvoir s'amuser. 

Il tint ses dagues fermement et découpa en trois tranches nettes l'uruk-hai sur lequel il retomba en premier. La bête était morte avant d'avoir touché le sol. Et surtout, avant cela, Legolas s'était retourné et avait taillé un bout de gras à un uruk juste derrière lui qui chargeait avec son épée sombre et tordue.

Il s'aplatit sur le sol pour éviter une épée qui le frôla en un _wooosshhhhh_, avant de rouler sur lui-même et éviter ainsi trois épées qui essayaient de le poinçonner sur le sol comme certains humains faisaient avec des insectes. Il donna un coup dans les jambes d'un de ses ennemis. L'uruk tomba tête la première et protégea _gentiment _l'elfe d'un nouveau coup d'épée qui lui était destiné. 

Legolas fit de nouveau un bond en l'air pour se dégager du nombre d'uruks qui avaient la sale tendance à trop se concentrer au même point. Il profita du fait qu'il était en l'air pour armer son arc de deux fines flèches et viser deux des six archers en un point que leurs armures hirsutes ne protégeaient pas: la gorge. Avant de retomber, il put voir que ses flèches avaient fait mouche. Seuls demeuraient là-bas quatre archers et l'uruk au flambeau. Legolas sourit, et se laissa retomber sur les trois uruks qui se trouvaient près de lui. 

Il égorgea le premier d'un mouvement tournant avant même que son pied ne touche le sol. Il fit ensuite un salto arrière pour éviter un nouveau coup d'épée. En se redressant, il fut soudain immobilisé par des bras puissants qui enserraient ses bras. Il ne perdit pas une seconde, et plia un genou, projetant vers l'avant son agresseur qui se retrouva empalé par l'épée de l'uruk qui avait attaqué l'elfe juste avant. Legolas bondit aussitôt, avant que l'uruk ne puisse dégager son épée du corps de son congénère pour l'attaquer. L'elfe passa rapidement son bras autour du coup de la bête, glissant sa dague sous la gorge, et le retournant pour qu'il fasse face aux archers. 

Deux archers tirèrent, et l'otage de Legolas devint son bouclier. Les deux flèches se plantèrent dans le torse de la bête qui commença à prendre feu en se débattant.

__

'Tiens', pensa Legolas surpris, _'ils n'ont pas tous tiré comme à l'habitude…'_

Il sourit, ravi. _'Des améliorations…'_

Il égorgea son otage, malgré que le dit otage soit en train de se tordre dans les flammes - on ne pouvait jamais être trop sur - et jeta le corps sur le côté. Les deux archers de réserve tirèrent sur lui, maintenant qu'il n'était plus protégé.

Les flèches arrivaient droit sur lui. Il se pencha rapidement en arrière pour éviter la première qui passa en laissant une traînée de flamme, et se tordit sur la gauche pour éviter la deuxième. L'instant d'après, son dos touchait le sol.

Mais il n'y resta pas longtemps. Il restait cinq uruks à vaincre, pas le temps de se reposer. Il se tordit sur lui-même pour bondir à nouveau sur ses pieds et fonça vers les archers qui rechargeaient, saisissant au passage la hallebarde du dernier uruk qu'il avait tué. 

Quand il chargea le dernier groupe, il vit que l'uruk au flambeau fonçait sur lui. Ils avaient du comprendre qu'il était trop près et trop rapide. Ils n'auraient plus le temps d'enflammer leurs flèches. Pour le peu que cela changeât, se dit Legolas en secouant mentalement ses épaules…

Legolas fonça d'abord vers l'uruk au flambeau, puis feintant à la dernière seconde il obliqua sur la gauche, faisant tournoyer sa hallebarde au dessus de lui, décrivant un arc parfait avant de frapper l'uruk au milieu du front. Le tranchant de la lame ressortit par l'arrière, faisant voltiger le sommet du crâne en l'air tandis que son propriétaire continuait de courir vers l'avant, n'ayant apparemment encore rien remarqué.

Legolas eut soudain un pressentiment, et s'abaissa rapidement. L'instant d'après, une flèche frôlait sa tempe et emportait un ou deux fins cheveux dorés. Il roula sur lui-même et lança sa dernière dague dans la gorge d'un des archers. La flèche du malheureux se planta vingt centimètres devant l'elfe. Il bondit à nouveau sur ses pieds alors que le troisième archer tirait. La flèche sombre fonça vers sa poitrine, mais il fit rapidement tournoyer sa hallebarde devant lui et se fut dans le bois rude que le projectile se planta. 

A nouveau, son instinct se mit à hurler et il fit un rapide mouvement de son bras gauche, comme s'il voulait saisir et écraser une mouche qui l'ennuyait. Ses doigts se crispèrent autour du bois de la flèche. Il sentit une brève brûlure contre sa paume. Le frottement du à la vitesse était presque cuisant. Mais l'expression sur le visage de l'elfe ne varia pas.

Une seule chose lui importait: il était proche des trois archers, et aucun n'allaient recharger du à la proximité de leur assaillant. Il fonça vers l'archer du milieu, celui qui avait déjà presque dégainé son épée, et planta dans l'œil, avec toutes ses forces, la flèche qu'il avait récupérée au vol plus tôt. L'uruk partit en arrière en un mugissement.

Soudain, des bras sombres et puissants encerclèrent l'elfe et le serrèrent à lui en écraser les côtes. Legolas vit le dernier archer lui foncer dessus, épée dégainée alors que le premier le maintenait immobile. L'elfe fronça les sourcils. _'Déjà-vu…'_. 

Il refit donc la bonne technique du Plier Genou, Projeter Vers l'Avant. L'uruk voltigea, outrepassant un instant les lois de la gravité et faisant se retourner un homme dénommé Newton dans sa tombe. L'uruk termina sa course dans l'épée de son allié. A moins que ce ne fut l'inverse? Et emporté par son élan, il s'écroula sur son congénère.

Legolas ne perdit pas de temps. Il saisit sa hallebarde et bondit en l'air, faisant tournoyer son arme au dessus de lui. Il retomba de tout son poids sur les deux uruks au sol, leur faisant vivre l'expérience ultime des insectes dans les boîtes de collections des Hommes.

Il lâcha rapidement la hallebarde et fit un petit bon en arrière. Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide sur ses ennemis, douze au sol. Il n'avait même pas l'air essoufflé et aucune sueur ne recouvrait sa peau. Et désormais, le silence régnait à nouveau sur ces lieux. Et il se sentait bien…

Mais bientôt le silence fut rompu par un applaudissement solitaire. Legolas se crispa et se retourna rapidement sur lui-même, sur le qui-vive. Il ne lui semblait pas qu'il eut oublié un adversaire.

Face à lui, sur un cheval noir, se tenait un homme vêtu de vêtements de cuirs sombres qui avaient l'air usés jusqu'à la corde. Ses cheveux mi-longs et sombres voltigeant dans le vent, encadraient un visage aux traits tirés et à l'expression à la fois rieuse et fatiguée.

"Vingt et une secondes...", constata l'homme d'une voix chaleureuse et amusée.

Legolas sourit et laissa retomber ses épaules. Il s'avança parmi les cadavres des uruks, ramassant ses dagues et récupérant les deux flèches qu'il avait tirées. L'homme sombre fit lentement avancer son cheval jusqu'à l'elfe.

"C'est ton entraînement de combat favori, n'est-ce pas?", continua l'homme d'une voix calme, un léger sourire énigmatique sur ses lèvres.

Legolas appela son cheval, qui vint à lui docilement, et tourna un sourire vers l'homme. "Pourquoi? Tu veux t'entraîner avec moi, Aragorn?"

Le sourire d'Aragorn s'élargit. "Pourquoi pas?", répondit-il après un moment. Mais le sourire de Legolas s'altéra un peu: il n'avait pas aimé la lueur qu'il venait de voir dans les yeux du ranger. L'instant d'après Aragorn lançait son cheval vers la forêt non loin, et Legolas se dit qu'il avait peut-être rêvé. Il bondit sur son cheval et se lança à la poursuite du fils d'Arathorn.

[A suivre]

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Mot de l'auteuse:

Uhum… J'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop saoulé avec le long combats de Legolas contre les uruk-hais. Vous comprendrez plus tard pourquoi je devais détailler chacun des combats et mentionner la durée totale _(et encore, je ne l'ai pas fait dans le style Tolkien, sinon il y aurait eu 5 pages supplémentaires destinées à décrire la manière dont le soleil éclairait les gouttes de sang qui tombaient sur le sol et la composition du dit sol ;P )._

Pour répondre à une question qui pourrait vous venir à l'esprit: non je n'ai pas fumé avant d'écrire ce truc :P

Ceux/celles parmi vous ayant lu les deux premiers chapitres de ONLY ONE LIGHT auront peut-être reconnu ce style de combat, mais ENTRAINEMENT n'a rien à voir avec O.O.L. ;) Legolas, le doux (?) et gentil (??) Legolas, a l'air de prendre son pied en massacrant les uruks? Mais Orlando Bloom lui-même a qualifié son personnage d'assassin… Alors pourquoi se gêner ? ;)

Dites, vu que j'ai écrit ça un jour en 4ème vitesse entre deux plantages PC au boulot… C compréhensible? Les phrases sont pas trop longues? O.O;

Le côté gore paraît presque humoristique? Que dire sinon… humour belge? ;p

A pluche tout le monde et merci encore d'avoir passé un peu de votre temps sur ce chapitre :,-)

::Roselyne::


	2. Volonté

__

Disclaimer: Tous les personnages apparaissant dans ce chapitre appartiennent à Sir Tolkien. Ca ne sert à rien de me poursuivre en justice, j'ai pas de pognon, vous y perdriez :P

****

ENTRAINEMENT

By Roselyne Marot

Chapitre 2 ~ Volonté

Durant les dix minutes qui s'ensuivirent, Legolas et Aragorn… s'entraînèrent… Le mot était assez déplacé. Quiconque les aurait vu aurait cru que l'humain et l'elfe étaient pris dans une danse de haine et de mort. Les coups d'épées, de lances et de flèches que chacun portait à l'autre depuis son cheval, n'étaient pas à la légère. Chaque coup avait sa puissance et sa précision maximales. Et pendant tout ce temps, Legolas observait à la dérobée les yeux d'Aragorn. On aurait dit que l'humain lui cachait quelque chose. Cela le mettait mal à l'aise. 

Lancé à toute allure sur son cheval tout en essayant d'éviter les coups d'Aragorn, Legolas vit un peu trop tard une grosse branche d'arbre qui arrivait au niveau de sa tête. Trop tard pour détourner ou arrêter son cheval. Mais il s'abaissa légèrement et leva ses mains, saisissant la branche et faisant un rétablissement autour d'elle.

Il soupira intérieurement, plié en deux sur la branche. Bénis soient ses réflexes, ou cela aurait pu être… très douloureux. A cet instant une flèche d'Aragorn vint se planter sur la branche, à peine à deux centimètres de son flanc. Legolas se projeta en arrière, roula sur le sol et se réfugia derrière l'arbre.

"**ARAGORN!!!**", cria-t-il, moitié terrifié, moitié en colère. "Non mais ça ne va pas? QU'EST-CE QUI TE PREND?!!!"

La voix d'Aragorn lui parvint de quelque part dans la foret derrière son arbre. "Tu manques de concentration, petit… Ne me dis pas que c'est cet endroit qui te gène…"

Legolas serra les dents. Il n'aimait pas trop être appelé _'petit'_ par un humain qui était quarante fois plus jeune que lui (et quelques centimètres plus petit de plus!) tout simplement parce qu'il avait l'air jeune… Et puis il n'aimait pas le ton enjoué et mielleux du ranger. Qu'est-ce qu'il préparait? L'elfe sentit un frisson glacé descendre dans son dos sans qu'il n'ait réponse à sa question.

Aragorn devait savoir où il était, il fallait qu'il change d'endroit. L'elfe repéra un autre couvert d'arbre à une quinzaine de mètres sur sa gauche. Il dégaina ses dagues, en tint une comme à son habitude, entre ses dents, et se lança après quelques secondes (ainsi qu'une profonde respiration), vers l'abris. 

A peine avait-il quitté la protection de son arbre qu'il sentit une flèche frôler sa nuque. Il bondit, roula sur lui-même, presque maladroitement, et atteint l'abris des arbres.

"Ton attention est relâchée, on dirait que tu as la tête ailleurs…", dit calmement Aragorn de quelque part dans la forêt. Legolas qui passa sa main sur sa nuque, serrant contre lui ses dagues, la ramena couverte de sang. _'Bon sang, elle n'a pas fait que me frôler!'_

Il serra les dents et sentit son pouls s'accélérer. Aragorn avait frappé pour le tuer. Ca aurait étonné à l'elfe qu'un coup pareil fasse partie de ce que l'humain considérât comme 'un entraînement'. L'elfe repassait en tête tout ce qu'il connaissait d'Aragorn, et rien n'aurait pu justifier son geste. Pourquoi l'humain avait-il soudainement l'idée de tuer celui qu'il appelait souvent _'son meilleur ami'_? Legolas n'aimait pas l'acide que la trahison commençait à infuser en lui.

"Peut-être que tu regrettes d'être ici, après tout", continua Aragorn. Legolas sentit que l'humain se déplaçait et, se ramassant sur lui-même et rasant le sol, commença à décrire silencieusement un arc de cercle, visant à l'amener derrière la trajectoire de l'humain.

"Peut-être que tu regrettes d'avoir fait partie de cette mission", continua Aragorn. Legolas se demandait où l'humain voulait en venir, mais demeurait silencieux tout en avançant. 

"Peut-être que la mer t'appelle?".

Legolas s'immobilisa une fraction de seconde. Galadrielle avait dit que s'il entendait le cri de la mouette, il ne trouverait plus le repos dans les forêts. Que la mer l'appellerait sans cesse, jusqu'à en devenir une obsession.

"C'est ça, n'est-ce pas?", continua Aragorn.

Legolas ne dit mot et continua sa progression silencieuse_. 'Non, humain. Je n'ai pas encore entendu de mouettes… 'Ton' attitude a créé tout cela!'_

"Tu regrettes probablement de ne pas être parti avec les autres plus tôt, et d'être venu à la place dans cette mission pour détruire l'anneau…"

Legolas savait qu'il se rapprochait d'Aragorn. La question était de savoir, est-ce que Aragorn le savait? Il ne pouvait pas oublier que l'humain avait été élevé par les elfes, et avait du sang elfique dans les veines.

"Mais après tout, qu'est-ce qui te retient?"

La voix d'Aragorn semblait venir de tous les côtés en même temps.

"Elrond a dit qu'aucun de nous n'était lié à un serment. Que nous pouvions partir quand nous le souhaitions. Alors, si la mer t'appelle, qu'attends-tu?"

Legolas était très près d'Aragorn maintenant. Il pouvait presque l'entr'apercevoir au travers des feuilles. Sa tunique à lui, lui offrait le meilleur des camouflages… N'eut été ses cheveux un peu trop clairs…

"De toute façon, qui t'en blâmerait? Les elfes désertent ces terres, les abandonnent aux mains de l'ennemi", Aragorn soupira, "Au lieu de vous battre…"

Legolas se tendit complètement, près à bondir, serrant les dents. Il n'aimait pas ce qu'il entendait. Le moment était venu pour les elfes de partir. Ils avaient fait leur temps sur les terres du milieu. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec l'avènement de Sauron.

__

N'est-ce pas?

"L'appel de la mer… Elle a bon dos la mer, dis-donc !", reprit Aragorn, amer. "Vous fuyez comme les rats quittent le navire!". Les paroles d'Aragorn faisaient écho à ses propres pensées.

****

"SILENCE!!!"

Legolas rugit en sortant des fourrés, dagues fermement en main. Aragorn se retourna et décocha une flèche à l'elfe, mais Legolas la dévia d'un de ses poignards, puis poussa le ranger de toute ses force contre l'arbre, un bras sous la gorge, et la dague restante dangereusement pointée sur l'œil gauche d'Aragorn.

"Je n'ai… nulle intention de quitter les terres du MILIEU !!!", Legolas haletait presque, la fureur brûlait dans ses yeux. "L'appel n'a pas encore résonné en moi… Mon temps n'est pas encore venu…". Il déglutit, sans lâcher sa prise sur un Aragorn mi-effrayé, mi-surpris. "Et je ne laisserai pas un vulgaire humain me traiter de lâche alors que je ne compte pas partir d'ici avant la fin de la mission!!!"

Legolas sentit Aragorn se détendre sous sa prise, et le ranger afficha un large sourire. "Bien répondu".

Le regard du ranger était à nouveau celui que Legolas connaissait, mais l'elfe fronça les sourcils, demeurant encore sur la défensive. Aragorn leva lentement la main pour écarter doucement la lame elfique de son œil. "Je devais savoir…"

Legolas recula d'un pas léger, il n'avait pas encore complètement baissé sa garde. "Un test?".

Aragorn épousseta un peu sa tenue et raccrocha son arc dans son dos. "Je devais savoir sur qui je pouvais compter."

"C'est RIDICULE!", éclata Legolas. "Tu connais ma parole, et tu devais savoir _sans_ avoir à me tester que je me battrais toujours à tes côtés, pour les Terres du Milieu et contre Sauron! Je pensais que tu me connaissais mieux que cela!"

"Je devais aussi t'amener ici…", continua Aragorn, et là Legolas ressentit le frisson glacé dans son dos, "… car j'avais quelque chose à te dire".

Legolas eut un sourire ironique destiné à cacher son malaise. "Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu m'as amené ici pour me faire une demande en mariage, quand même…"

Aragorn sourit à la boutade, puis redevint sérieux. "J'ai placé un brouilleur dans cet endroit. Tout ce que nous y dirons ne pourra être entendu de personne d'autre que nous…"

De nouveau le frisson glacé.

Aragorn s'avança vers un endroit ou la terre était apparente et avec un bout de bois, s'empressa de tracer un semblant de carte.

"Nous nous situons ici. Et nous allons tôt ou tard nous retrouver à nous diriger vers le Mordor.", Il marqua un pause pour permettre à Legolas de mieux comprendre son vague schéma avec les informations qu'il venait de donner. "Frodon se dirige aussi vers le Mordor, mais par une voix plus déviée", continua-t-il en traçant une autre courbe.

Legolas regardait tour à tour la "carte" et Aragorn; apparemment, si le ranger était conscient de cette observation dont il était le sujet, il n'en manifestait rien. Il poursuivit: "Ironie du sors, nous ne devons pas être très loin d'eux, même si nos chemins ont été grandement séparés…".

"Tout cela, je le savais déjà…", dit calmement Legolas.

"Sauron va récupérer l'anneau", reprit Aragorn. Devant le silence de l'elfe, il leva les yeux, "Soyons réalistes, cela n'est plus qu'une question de temps…"

L'elfe demeurait toujours silencieux, même si ses pensées partaient dans tous les sens, principalement, qu'est-ce qui avait pu amener Aragorn à être aussi défaitiste.

"Quand je vois la puissance des armées d'Isengard et du Mordor", il leva la main pour interrompre la réflexion que Legolas s'apprêtait à formuler, "je me demande ce que deux hobbits PACIFIQUES pourront espérer…". Il faisait référence à leur propre talent de combattants, démontrés quelques instants plus tôt, dont les hobbits étaient hélas dépourvu.

"Nous avons commis une erreur… Mais ce n'est pas tellement en laissant partir Frodon seul avec Sam…", continua le ranger, "Ca, je dirais que c'est la cerise sur le gâteau. Là où nous avons commis une erreur, c'est en pensant qu'au moins l'un de nous pourrait atteindre le Mont Maudit vivant…"

"C'était la seule solution--"

"Non! C'était UNE solution, mais certainement pas la seule, et certainement pas la meilleure pour tous…", l'interrompit Aragorn.

Il marqua une pause, laissant à l'elfe le temps de digérer ses paroles.

"Tu aimes les Terres du Milieu, tu l'as dit toi-même… Et je pense que les autres elfes sont dans le même cas… Alors pourquoi devez-vous tous partir?"

"Cela n'a rien à voir avec Sauron!", éclata Legolas, même si le doute commençait à s'insinuer en lui. C'était vrai que le timing n'aurait pas pu être plus parfait…

"Si Sauron et Saruman gagnent", reprit Aragorn, "ce ne sera en effet pas un endroit agréable à vivre pour les elfes…. Ou pour n'importe quelle créature vivante, ceci dit."

"Mais Frodon peut encore y arriver--"

"Soit un instant réaliste, Legolas!". Aragorn avait l'air d'un professeur déçut par un élève sous doué. "Qu'est-ce que la mission de jeter l'anneau au Mont Maudit sinon que de ramener l'élément clef à la source, à Sauron… Ce n'est ni plus ni moins que cela. La perspective d'y détruire l'anneau n'est que la carotte qu'on agite pour faire avancer la mule. Mais tu sais aussi bien que moi ce qui va s'y passer, n'est-ce pas…?"

Legolas secoua la tête. Il refusait d'écouter les paroles pourtant si pleines de bons sens du ranger. Il savait ce que le ranger allait annoncer.

"Le Mont Maudit doit certainement être surveillé par une armée complète.", reprit Aragorn. "Si Frodon atteint le Mont Maudit avec l'anneau, Sauron le récupérera… Et ce sera la fin. Il refaçonnera ce monde à son bon gré!"

Legolas continuait de secouer la tête, essayant de chasser ces pensées qui semblaient le contaminer, le persuader.

Aragorn posa une main sur son épaule, ce qui le fit sursauter. Legolas leva les yeux et plongea son regard dans celui de l'humain. Il n'y avait aucune lueur de folie dans les yeux d'Aragorn. Il semblait être en pleine possession de ses moyens et pleinement conscient de ce qu'il disait. "Si tu penses que laisser Frodon atteindre le Mont Maudit est une bonne chose… Alors pars dès maintenant. Quitte ces rivages sans plus attendre. Car les Terres du Milieu que tu sembles aimer si fort, ne seront plus rien de semblable _après_… "

"Il n'y a pas d'autres solution…", la voix de l'elfe était faible. Ce que Aragorn avait dit semblait tellement réel, tellement… logique…

"Si, il y en a une…", dit calmement Aragorn en plongeant son regard dans celui de l'elfe.

Legolas demeura silencieux quelques secondes, puis écarquilla les yeux. "Oh non…" ce fut plus un souffle qu'un son.

[A suivre]

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Mot de l'auteuse:

*s'étire et fait craquer quelques vertèbres*

Bonjour bonjour…! ^___^

*évite un lancer de pommes rageur*

Maaaiiis heeeeuuu !!! T___T

Comment ça vous voulez tuer Aragorn? :p

Désolée: j'aurais du poster ce chapitre dimanche soir après la publication du chapitre 9 de "La Communauté des Elfes", mais la connection ADSL a pété entre les deux publications (et vive Belgacom! :E ). J'en profite d'avoir accès à l'unique cyber café de Verdun (où je me trouve actuellement) pour le publier.

C'est vrai qu'entre les plantages ADSL et les plantages du serveur de FF.net, publier des fics de manière régulière flotte entre le gentiment utopique et l'absolument inconcevable -__- (ce qui est râlant, c'est que cette fic, sur mon disque dur, elle est finie… Tous les chapitres sont faits… C pas comme si j'étais seulement en train de les pondre :p )

Comme je publie le chapitre depuis un PC qui est po le mien, je n'ai pas avec moi les critiques que vous m'avez envoyées. J'y répondrai avec celles du chapitre 2 à la fin du prochain chapitre, promis :)

Ce que je peux dire, de mémoire, c'est que certaines de vous ont du flair ;P

Une idée de ce que le ranger va proposer à Legolas dans le chapitre suivant? ;)

A la prochaine :)

(bises ;* )

::Roselyne::


	3. Intégrité

_Disclaimer: Tous les personnages apparaissant dans ce chapitre appartiennent à Sir Tolkien. Ca ne sert à rien de me poursuivre en justice, j'ai pas de pognon, vous y perdriez :P_

**ENTRAINEMENT**

By Roselyne Marot

Chapitre 3  ~ Intégrité

"J'y ai bien réfléchis Legolas", Aragorn posa son autre main sur l'épaule de l'elfe. "L'anneau est maléfique quand la personne qui s'en sert, l'utilise pour ses fins ou sa gloire personnelle… Ou pour des tours de magie afin de s'éclipser de soirées d'anniversaire…", ajouta-t-il, le regard légèrement souriant alors qu'il se remémorait quelque événement si dangereusement amusant. "Pas si on s'en sert pour se défendre" 

Legolas cligna des yeux, essayant de récupérer ses pensées propres. "Mais l'anneau _est _Sauron."

"Justement. Si nous rassemblons une armée, et avançons vers Sauron, 'avec' l'anneau…", continua Aragorn, ses yeux brillaient maintenant, "ce sera deux moitiés qui s'affrontent, et non plus une moitié utilisant l'autre pour leurrer le porteur. Ca devrait être assez… intéressant…", ajouta-t-il avec un sourire de prédateur.

Legolas secoua la tête avec force. Il ne pouvait croire qu'il entendait ce qu'il était en train d'entendre. Pas venant de la personne face à lui . "C'est pure folie, Aragorn! Tu délires comme Boromir, et comme… Isildur…"

"Non", répondit Aragorn, sans se vexer apparemment, "Isildur souhaitait garder l'anneau comme une prise de guerre, mais il n'avait plus de grand ennemi à combattre."

Ses doigts se serrèrent sur les épaules de l'elfe. "Ce que je souhaite n'est pas différent de ce que Elrond souhaite. Je veux utiliser l'anneau contre Sauron pour le vaincre. Et ENSUITE, quand tout danger sera écarté, jeter l'anneau dans les flammes du Mont Maudit."

Legolas fut horrifié de constater que la logique d'Aragorn tenait la route. Mais c'était impossible. "Ta volonté deviendrait celle de l'anneau avant même que tu n'atteignes le Mordor. Cet anneau n'est pas pour toi! Il a été fait par Sauron et il _est_ Sauron!"

Il avait crié les derniers mots.

Aragorn marqua une pause, considérant Legolas, puis reprit. "Tu as bien réalisé que la tentative de Frodon ne marcherait pas, n'est-ce pas? Alors nous n'avons pas beaucoup d'autre choix… Il est beau de dire que le juste l'emportera, mais …"

Il prit une inspiration puis continua: "Frodon a été blessé par une lame de Morgul. Ca plus la présence de l'anneau à ses côtés… Sauron n'aura qu'à tendre la main et le cueillir comme un fruit bien mur quand il arrivera à destination".

Il marqua encore une pause, puis regarda Legolas presque avec douceur, "Alors dire que Frodon arrivera à détruire l'anneau parce qu'il est un juste.. Ce n'est pas un esprit romanesque… C'est de l'aveuglement!"

Lui aussi avait crié ces derniers mots. Legolas voulu reculer, mais les mains d'Aragorn sur ses épaules l'en empêchèrent. Aragorn se pencha vers lui et lui murmura presque. "Je vais aller à l'encontre de Frodon récupérer l'anneau, et l'utiliser contre Sauron avant de le détruire… Ainsi les Terres du Milieu, elles, ne seront pas détruites… Et les tiens ne seront pas obligés de partir… Vous pourrez demeurer sur des terres de paix et d'abondance… Alors est-ce que tu marches avec moi ou pas?"

Legolas eut une seconde d'hésitation. Les paroles d'Aragorn coulaient comme du miel. Tout semblait si logique, si réfléchit… Cela ressemblait aux paroles que l'anneau était censé chuchoter à ses porteurs… Les paroles de l'anneau semblaient toujours justes à premières vues… 

Et si aujourd'hui l'anneau essayait d'utiliser Aragorn, c'était qu'en réalité, il devait craindre que Frodon ne réussisse …

A moins que ce qu'Aragorn dise ne soit la stricte vérité…

Legolas se sentait tiraillé, mais le souvenir d'Isildur l'aida à choisir… Un humain ne pouvait contrôler l'anneau, c'était un fait. Mais si c'était justement la raison pour laquelle Aragorn avait sollicité son aide?

Un elfe ne subissait pas la même influence… Il pourrait garder la tête froide et guider Aragorn dans les moments de faiblesses.

Aragorn pouvait lire toutes ces pensées sur le visage de Legolas et sourit doucement. 

Au milieu du débat interne de Legolas, l'elfe se souvint de toutes les personnes qui avaient convoité l'anneau. Que ce soit Isildur; Gollum, Bilbon, Boromir, … Toutes avaient maintenu le même genre de discours que Aragorn maintenant. Et à ses souvenirs, Isildur, pourtant ami avec Elrond, l'avait envoyé paître et avait fait fit de ses conseils, le moment venu. Il fallait qu'il sorte de la torpeur cotonneuse dans laquelle l'humain l'avait placé. 

Il leva les bras et se dégagea brusquement des mains du ranger.  "Et quand viendras le moment de détruire l'anneau?", il criait presque à nouveau, mal à l'aise. "Tu feras comme Isildur, tu refuseras d'accomplir ce geste, et on sera reparti dans un nouveau cycle à attendre que Sauron revienne une fois encore! Sors de ta folie, ARAGORN!!! Tu fuis la réalité!!!"

Mais c'était lui qui fuyait. Lui, Legolas Greenleaf! Le discours d'Aragorn était complètement fou, mais il avait peur maintenant que cela le contamine également. Non, ce n'était plus de la peur… C'était de la panique! Et serrant ses dagues il courrait à nouveau dans la forêt. Mais il n'eut pas à courir loin. Il y eut bientôt un précipice devant lui.

Bizarre, il ne se souvenait pas d'un précipice en cet endroit... Il se pencha légèrement, mais ne put en distinguer le fond, noyé dans les brumes. Ce n'était pas tellement grave en soi; il obliqua à nouveau dans la forêt et courut droit devant lui.

Mais à nouveau, quelques minutes plus tard, il dut s'arrêter devant un autre gouffre sans fin… Et toujours il sentait la présence du ranger non loin de lui. 

Il n'était pas obligé de fuir, il le savait. Il pouvait s'arrêter et continuer à discuter avec Aragorn. Sauf qu'il savait que 'discuter' signifierait accepter sa proposition, ou la refuser. Toute chance de pouvoir persuader Aragorn d'abandonner sa folie semblait frôler le néant total. Surtout quand Legolas lui-même semblait trouver cette folie… tentante…

Et il ne pensait pas qu'il pourrait refuser tout simplement l'offre d'Aragorn… Il devrait se battre… Et il n'avait pas envie de blesser ou de tuer son ami…

Il courrait toujours dans la forêt. Se souvenant de la dextérité d'Aragorn au combat. Eviter de tuer Aragorn ne serait peut-être pas sa principale préoccupation après tout… Il se pourrait fort bien que "lutter pour se maintenir en vie" fasse partir de l'option.

Il dut faire une brusque halte quand la forêt s'éclaircit. Plus tôt, à cet endroit, il avait combattu les uruk-hais, il en était sur!

Et pourtant, face à lui, ce n'était qu'un nouvel abîme dont le fond disparaissait ici aussi dans les brumes. Où qu'il aille, c'était partout pareil…

C'était un véritable cauchemar!

Legolas serra les poings et prit une profonde inspiration.

"FAITES-MOI SORTIR D'ICI !!!", cria-t-il à pleins poumons. "Aragorn est devenu fou!!! QUE QUELQU'UN ME FASSE SORTIR D'ICI!!!"

"C'est inutile", dit doucement Aragorn derrière lui, appuyé à un arbre non loin. "J'ai placé un brouilleur, tu te souviens? Maintenant plus personne ne pourra entrer dans cette forêt ou en sortir sans mon intervention… Personne ne pourra te retrouver…"

La vérité tomba sur les épaules de Legolas comme du plomb. Il se trouvait coincé en cet endroit avec Aragorn, et sa seule chance de sortir était d'accepter la proposition du ranger. S'il refusait, il devrait le combattre, et sans aucun doute, le tuer.

Et s'il tuait Aragorn, il se retrouverait coincé ici pour toujours…

Ou du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il meurt d'inanition.

Oh, il pourrait faire semblant d'accepter la proposition d'Aragorn pour quitter ce piège…! Sauf qu'il savait qu'Aragorn ferait en sorte qu'il ne puisse pas revenir sur sa décision. 

Que faire? Accepter d'aider Aragorn à devenir maître de l'anneau pour vaincre Sauron, avec les risques énormes que cela signifiait? Ou faire confiance à un hobbit et à sa discrétion pour atteindre, seul contre tous, le mont maudit et jeter l'anneau?

L'idée de conseiller Aragorn semblait tentante. Oui, il pourrait le guider une fois l'anneau en sa possession. Il ferait en sorte que ce soit très rapide, afin que Aragorn ne puisse pas sombrer trop profondément sous l'influence avant de jeter l'anneau…

Mais comme Aragorn le regardait, Legolas fut surprit par sa ressemblance avec Isildur. Et lui revint en mémoire que Isildur avait refusé de jeter l'anneau, alors qu'il avait été en son contact seulement quelques minutes…

"Cela ne marchera pas Aragorn", dit-il clairement, essayant une dernière fois de le persuader à changer d'idée.

Aragorn avança d'un pas vers Legolas. "Ca a déjà commencé pourtant". 

Legolas eut un hoquet de surprise. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là?"

Aragorn fit un autre pas. "J'ai envoyé Eomer et dix de ses meilleurs guerriers chercher Frodon sur la voie que je t'ai montré tout à l'heure. Ils vont me ramener le porteur de l'anneau et la grande bataille va commencer. Alors, pour la dernière fois, est-ce que tu es avec moi ou pas?"

Legolas sentait son sang se glacer et refluer vers ses jambes. Ainsi, tout avait été prévu. Qu'il accepte de l'aider ou pas, Aragorn se rendrait maître de l'anneau.

Aragorn fit encore un pas vers lui.

Legolas eut une pensée pour les hobbits. Ils étaient partis seuls pour fuir le groupe, et minimiser leur nombre et donc leur chance d'être repéré. Ils ne connaissaient pas Eomer et ne lui accorderaient pas leur confiance, restant cachés à son approche, s'en méfiant comme la peste.

Seulement, si Aragorn se rendait compte de cette méfiance et décidait d'aller lui-même chercher les hobbits? Alors Frodon se rendrait à lui sans méfiance. En effet, qu'avaient-ils donc à craindre de celui qui les avait protégé depuis le début de leur aventure? Frodon lui-même se souviendrait qu'il avait déjà donné l'anneau à Aragorn et que celui-ci l'avait refusé. Il viendrait à Aragorn sans se rendre compte que désormais, derrière les yeux gris si familier, c'était quelqu'un d'autre… Et ce serait la fin de tout.

Mais apparemment, le ranger n'avait pas encore pensé à l'éventualité de partir remplacer Eomer. Legolas eut un petit sourire: il venait de trouver une solution.

"Tu ne me fais pas confiance, Legolas?", demanda Aragorn d'une voix douce, avançant encore vers l'elfe. "Pourtant, nous sommes amis depuis si longtemps…"

Legolas prit une profonde respiration. Le miel qui coulait des paroles d'Aragorn n'était que poison. "JAMAIS, ARAGORN!!! ", lui cria-t-il. "Mon ami, si avisé et juste n'est plus. L'anneau l'a détruit! Jamais je ne t'aiderai!!! Je préfère mourir!!!". Il prit une profonde respiration. "De toute façon, ça sera une délivrance que de rester coincé dans cet endroit à attendre la mort!"

Aragorn s'arrêta. Legolas paraissait sérieux... Il soupira intérieurement. Quel dommage de ne pas le compter parmi les siens le moment venu…

"Oui, quel dommage", répéta-t-il à haute voix, dégainant son épée. "Mais les choses sont ainsi… Et les terres du milieu sont plus importantes qu'un hobbit, que moi… ou que toi…"

Il s'élança alors vers Legolas, épée dégainée. L'elfe était en proie à l'énorme dilemme. Devait-il tuer Aragorn pour protéger Frodon? Ou devait-il faire confiance à son ami, si clairvoyant d'habitude? Legolas avait du mal à savoir quel chemin prendre, mais rapidement, tous les souvenirs qu'il avait partagé avec Aragorn lui revinrent en mémoire, et il sut une chose: jamais Aragorn n'aurait prit sa vie parce qu'ils auraient été en désaccord, quelle qu'en soit la raison! Ainsi, Legolas sut ce qu'il devait faire. Il ferma les yeux…

_'Oui'_, pensa Aragorn, voyant l'abandon que l'elfe manifestait, _'il voit réellement sa mort comme une délivrance…'_. Aragorn leva son épée au-dessus de Legolas, et l'abaissa de toutes ses forces. 

[A suivre]

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Mot de l'auteuse:**

*évite un lancer de couteaux électriques* _(bruit: rrrrrrRRRRRRRrrrrrrr…. )_

Je saaaaaiiiis, je suis une sadiiiiique ;-)

Vous allez devoir attendre le prochain (et dernier) chapitre pour en savoir plus sur le devenir de Legolas, et d'Aragorn :p

*évite une tronçonneuse volante* _(bruit: Hem! mem! MEM! MEM!! MEM!! mem! mem!….)_

**AYANAMI93**: "La scène de combat est superbe je l'aime bien ^^"

-- Merciiiiii ^____^  J'avais peur d'avoir exagéré ^^

**LADINDEQUICHANTE **et **LA VACHE TROP PARESSEUSE POUR LOGIN**: Des joins d'ENT? ;)  Allez-y expliquez moa le concept :p

**KARINA**: oui, tu as du flair ;)  Tu vas comprendre en fin d'histoire :p

**MYLIENNA**: contente de la suite? ;)  
pour le moment, je choisis e ne pas dire le nombre total de chapitre, sinon ça va vous gacher le suspens (vous allez vite comprendre ;)  )   Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que je posterai le chapitre 4 et 5, le final (oops! je l'ai dit! ^^;;;; ) en même temps ;)

**ELYSABETH**: C clair que le style est fort Matrix ;) Maintenant, le fun serait d'imaginer Legolas avec une veste noire et des lunettes de soleil (j'ai déjà une photo de Legolas en tee-shirt noir sans manche, ça en jette! ;) ). Merci beaucoup pour tes commentaires :)))))

**MORGANE**: merci beaucoup :))))

**ALANA CHANTELUNE**: LOL!!!!!!! :D  je t'adore, toi! ;)

**PIXEL**: merci pour ta review :)  Pour ce qui est des reviews qui disparaissent, lancez des pavés à FF.net :,(....

**LEGOLIA **(qui fait dans la subtilité :p ): merci tout plein ^__^

Voilà... J'espère que ce troisième chapitre vous aura plu :)  
On arrive bientôt sur la fin, alors attachez vos ceintures ;)

Par contre, pour "Communauté des Elfes" et "Face Cachée du Seigneur des Anneaux", je sais pas si le style vous plait toujours (vu l'absence de reviews) ou si c'est FF.net qui a encore merdé comme à l'habitude ^^;;;;;;;;;;;

*prépare les pavés ;) *

A pluche tout le monde et bisous :*

::Roselyne::


	4. Conclusion

**_Disclaimer: Tous les personnages du "Seigneur des Anneaux", apparaissant dans ce chapitre appartiennent à Sir Tolkien. Ca ne sert à rien de me poursuivre en justice, j'ai pas de pognon, vous y perdriez :P_**

_Tout d'abord, avant ce chapitre, je tiens à remercier énormément toutes les personnes qui ont lu cette histoire et qui ont prit le temps de poster une chtite review: Alanechantelune, Angelsoflight, Aurialie, Ayanami93, bv, Cybelia, Elysabeth, Karina, Kotori99, Ladindequichante, Lavachetropparesseusepourlogin, Legolia, Morgane, Mylennia, Nefra, et Pixel_

_ ça m'a fait chô au coeur ... :,-)... Je vous adore ^___^_

_... et j'ai été ravie de vous rencontrer... Paske je sens que je vais me faire lyncher après ce chapitre... ;p Mais lisez quand même le "chapitre" 5... Tout y est expliqué ;)_

**ENTRAINEMENT  
By Roselyne Marot**

**Chapitre 4 ~ Conclusion**

  
Douleur

Silence

Aragorn abaissa les yeux vers sa gorge, et vit une des dagues de Legolas qui y était plantée. Sa propre épée avait manqué l'elfe quand celui-ci s'était dérobé au dernier moment. "Jamais", souffla l'elfe d'une voix basse et presque tremblante, évitant cependant de croiser le regard du ranger. "Jamais je ne te laisserai berner Frodon! Je ne sortirai pas d'ici Mais toi non plus"

Aragorn vit son propre sang s'écouler le long du manche de la dague, puis lentement vers le sol. Il abaissa lentement son épée, et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Legolas, le serrant doucement contre lui.

"J'aurais rendu ta mort rapide Mais j'aurais préféré que tu viennes avec moi", parvint-il à articuler de plus en plus péniblement avant que ses genoux ne cesse de le porter. Il partit en arrière, Legolas le rattrapa de justesse. Le ranger leva les yeux sur lui. L'elfe avait l'air perdu, couvert de son propre sang, et Aragorn le trouva beau. 

"Je voulais", essaya-t-il de dire, et il du se concentrer pour parvenir à parler. "Je voulais sauver ce monde pour toi" Il tendit une main tremblante vers le visage de Legolas et vit que ses yeux clairs commençaient à s'embuer. "Mon frère."

Mais la main retomba avant d'avoir effleuré l'elfe. Aragorn avait cessé d'être.

Legolas demeura quelques secondes immobile. Il ne pouvait quitter des yeux la forme désormais inerte de son ami, gisant dans une marre grandissante de son propre sang. Il avait du mal à réaliser ce qu'il venait de faire Et ce silence autour de lui semblait plus oppressant que jamais.

Avait-il réellement tué son meilleur ami? 

L'avait-il vraiment fait?

N'y aurait-il point eu d'autre solution?

N'aurait-il pas pu simplement le blesser? Fallait-il vraiment qu'il le tue?

Et s'il s'était trompé?

Si l'humain avait eu raison?

N'aurait-il pas réellement pu aider Aragorn dans sa quête? N'aurait-il pas pu lui faire confiance?

Ses yeux s'élargirent, remplis d'un mélange d'horreur et de tristesse. Qui était-il pour avoir tué de sang froid son meilleur ami? Il se pencha lentement vers Aragorn, toujours horrifié par ce qu'il venait de faire et refusant la réalité. 

"Aragorn?"

Mais Aragorn ne lui répondit pas Legolas réessaya, sa voix perdant de sa consistance._ "Aragorn?!"_

Les yeux du ranger fixaient le vide, à jamais Legolas s'agenouilla près de lui et le souleva à moitié. Il le serra contre lui, enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux, ferma les yeux, et laissa enfin les larmes venir, en un hurlement de rage et de désespoir

L'écho non plus ne lui répondit pas.

Legolas continua longtemps à hurler, pleurant, s'excusant auprès d'Aragorn, qu'il continuait à serrer contre lui, le berçant doucement.

Hormis Legolas, le silence était partout autour d'eux. Il n'y avait pas de vent dans les arbres, pas d'oiseaux qui chantaient. Tous les bruits habituels de la nature semblaient s'être évanouis, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existé. Un monde figé.

Le temps passa, et si Legolas parut se calmer, le gouffre de son désespoir n'avait fait que s'agrandir. Il reposa lentement Aragorn sur le sol et le regarda. Les yeux de l'elfe étaient tristes, mais calmes. "Je suis tellement désolé". Il retira la dague - sa dague - plantée dans le cou du ranger. Un fin filet de sang s'écoula de la plaie. Legolas considéra un instant la dague, puis, après un moment, la posa de travers sur le torse d'Aragorn et croisa les mains du ranger par dessus. 

Il se pencha, et écarta délicatement les cheveux sombres et moites du visage du ranger. "Je suis tellement désolé", répéta-t-il d'une voix presque inaudible, avant de déposer un baiser sur le front d'Aragorn, répétant inconsciemment les gestes qu'Aragorn lui-même avait effectué vis-à-vis de Boromir, un peu plus tôt A une époque qui semblait si lointaine, désormais, à Legolas. Une époque où Aragorn était encore vivant et où l'elfe ne doutait pas de lui.

Legolas lui ferma doucement les yeux, et se releva lentement sur ses pieds. Aragorn reposait dans l'herbe, le visage presque serein, royal, les mains croisées sur sa poitrine. On aurait presque pu dire qu'il dormait, n'eût été le sang sur sa gorge et ses vêtements..

Il aurait pu être un grand Roi Si son _meilleur ami_ avait pu lui faire un peu confiance.

Legolas recula de quelques pas, son visage redevenait impassible. Seuls ses yeux trahissaient la détresse dans laquelle il se trouvait. Mais il avait déjà prit sa décision

Il se retourna et fit un pas, puis un autre S'éloignant d'Aragorn et se rapprochant du bord du gouffre.

Il aurait pu sortir de ce monde naturellement s'il avait fait confiance à Aragorn, et le ranger serait vivant à l'heure actuelle. Mais maintenant, il serait prisonnier pour toujours de cet endroit, avec pour seule compagnie sa culpabilité et le corps inerte de son meilleur ami, se dépérissant petit à petit. Et il ne pouvait vivre avec ce souvenir désormais. Surtout dans un monde où il était dorénavant captif à jamais. Il voulait mettre fin à sa souffrance Et il fallait que le meurtrier d'Aragorn paye! 

Il accéléra l'allure, courant lorsqu'il atteint le bord du précipice. Et il ne s'arrêta pas

Il se lança de tout son élan dans le vide, les bras en croix, comme s'il s'envolait. Pendant un instant, dans la lumière du soleil, il parut demeurer en l'air tel un oiseau; mais cela ne dura qu'un instant avant qu'il n'entame sa descente vers la brume.

L'air qu'il traversait durant sa chute libre repoussait derrière lui ses fins cheveux clairs et faisait claquer ses vêtements. Il garda les yeux ouvert durant sa chute. Il se sentait presque serein en atteignant la brume, et fut en quelque sorte reconnaissant à la blancheur de lui masquer sa destination finale. L'endroit où il s'écraserait d'ici peu. A ce moment-là il n'y aurait plus de souffrance Il remarqua à peine l'odeur vaguement métallique que l'air avait prit. 

Et alors qu'aucune variation de lumière ou de couleur ne parut, Legolas sut qu'il venait de heurter le fond ou du moins, quelque chose

Il eut un sursaut et ouvrit les yeux dans une pièce mal éclairée aux relents métalliques, et son premier réflexe fut de se lever brusquement, puis il sentit une explosion de douleur à sa nuque et des mains sur ses épaules le forcèrent à s'allonger à nouveau. Un visage. Aragorn.

_Aragorn?_

"Du calme, petit!", lui disait-il de sa voix chaude et rassurante, bien que légèrement inquiet. "Reste calme, tout va bien!"

Legolas tentait encore de se débattre, mais Aragorn le força à s'allonger à nouveau. "Ne bouge pas, il faut qu'on te le retire! Ne t'agite pas, ou ça va te faire vraiment mal !!". Il appuyait de tout son poids, une main sur l'épaule de Legolas et une autre sur sa tête pour la forcer à se reposer contre le coussin ou quoi que ce soit qui fut sous de lui. Legolas saisit à deux mains le bras d'Aragorn quand il sentit qu'on lui retirait effectivement quelque chose de la nuque avec un horrible bruit de succion. Aragorn avait raison, cela faisait atrocement mal. Legolas ferma les yeux avec force et ouvrit la bouche en un hurlement silencieux. Ses ongles laissèrent de profondes marques dans le bras du ranger sous l'effet de la douleur. L'instant d'après, la douleur cessa, et Aragorn le relâcha.

Comme un diable bondissant hors de sa boîte, Legolas s'éjecta de l'endroit où il était allongé et regarda autour de lui, se passant une main dans ses cheveux bruns, humides de sueurs.

_Bruns?_

Il regarda tour à tour Aragorn, qui portait des vêtements un peu bizarres et qui avait l'air peigné pour une fois, et ensuite toutes les autres personnes dans la pièce, qu'il ne connaissait pas ou très peu.

"Tout va bien, Orlando, c'est cool.", dit non loin de lui, un petit homme rondelet aux cheveux noirs bouclés et portant une barbe. "Cela faisait partie des tests. "

"Des tests?"

"Oui", continua 'Aragorn' à côté de lui. "Des tests de réflexes au combat, mais aussi des tests de volonté et d'intégrité par rapport à l'histoire."

Orlando tentait de récupérer son souffle. Il n'avait aucun stress physique, mais le stress moral pouvait produire les mêmes symptômes et il était couvert de sueur. Le petit homme continuait.

"Viggo a intégré le programme pour pouvoir vérifier le dernier point avec toi.". Orlando se tourna vers Viggo qui lui fit un grand sourire un peu niais. Le petit homme reprit, "Et tu t'en es très bien tiré, Orlando. A présent, va te reposer un peu, tu te sentiras mieux après "

Orlando demeura un instant sans réaction, puis fit un bref signe de tête et sans un mot, commença à se diriger d'un pas lent vers la porte de sortie de la salle de tests. Mais alors qu'il passait à la hauteur de Viggo, il se tourna vers lui et lui fit un petit sourire énigmatique.

Viggo lui rendit son sourire, un peu perplexe. L'instant d'après, Orlando lui décocha un formidable coup de poing au visage. Viggo fut projeté contre le mur. Orlando reprit son chemin vers la sortie de la salle en se massant légèrement la main. "Merci Monsieur Jackson, mais je pense que je me sens déjà beaucoup mieux!"

Viggo se frottait la mâchoire en se relevant. Alors que la porte se refermait derrière lui, Orlando entendit "Et ben dis donc, celui-là--", et le son fut interrompu. Il pensa avoir échoué, mais au moins, sa dignité était sauve!

Viggo se frottait toujours la mâchoire, mais il souriait en regardant Peter. Peter Jackson aussi souriait, largement, même à la limite de se rouler par terre en rigolant: "Mis à part sa dernière réaction Il a réussit le test! Nous pouvons l'inclure dans l'équipe du tournage!"

  
**FIN**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Mot de l'auteuse:**

Heu.

_*évite de justesse un piano à queue, lancé avec rage, probablement par un lecteur*_

Toute l'explication et réponses à vos questions dans le "chapitre" suivant ;)

::Roselyne::


	5. Analyse

**ENTRAINEMENT - Mot de l'auteuse**

Je sais que j'ai sans doute du me faire haire pour la fin de cette histoire… :p  
_(y avait pourtant une petite indication… Dans les "**Disclaimer**", lors des 3 premiers chapitres, je ne spécifiais pas "**personnages du **_**Seigneur des Anneaux**_"… Ca voulait dire que dans le 4, il y aurait d'autres personnages que ceux de Tolkien ;)    Je sais, c'est tiré par les cheveux -_- )_

Cette histoire a été créée alors que le programme, sur lequel je travaillais, ramait péniblement… et qu'il fallait que je fasse quelque chose d'autre si je ne voulais pas péter un câble (le Démineur était désactivé sur le PC du boulot ;) ).

A la base, j'avais commencé à écrire les plans d'une histoire qui serait un mélange entre **LOTR** et **MATRIX**, mais quand j'ai vu qu'il me restait trop peu de temps pour avoir le plan complet de toute l'histoire… Mais trop de temps, par contre, pour rester à glandouiller à rien faire devant l'écran de PC, j'ai décidé d'écrire cette petite nouvelle _(divisée par la suite en 4 chapitres)._

Ceux/celles d'entre vous qui ont vu **ANIMATRIX, auront reconnu un peu le thème de l'épisode "PROGRAMME" (une fille dans une simulation de combat, qui fait face à son chef. Ce dernier lui annonçant qu'il a marchandé Zion avec les agents pour pouvoir repartir dans la Matrix et lui demandant de venir avec lui).**

Au tout début, c'était Arwen qui était censée passer le test, et était confrontée à Aragorn qui lui annonçait qu'il voulait reprendre l'anneau pour les sauver tous. Partis ensuite sur une conversation faisant référence à leur discussion dans la crypte d'Isildur (LOTR 1). A la fin, Arwen refusait de suivre Aragorn et se réveillait à Rivendell (Fontcombe), face à Aragorn qui venait de la tester pour savoir si elle résisterait à l'anneau ou serait toujours derrière lui pour le soutenir face à la tentation.  C'était une histoire mignonne, un peu trop fleur bleue à mon goût sur la fin… Et rapidement, je me suis rendue compte que remettre le "duo" favori dans l'histoire apporterait plus de peps et de sentiments (puis j'avais pas envie de me prendre un jet de pierres :p ).

Je ne me suis bien sure **pas** contentée de garder la même histoire que "Programme" en changeant les noms, j'ai développé l'histoire de l'anneau. A tel point que vers la fin, ça paraissait tellement logique qu'Aragorn récupère l'anneau, qu'il devenait difficile de justifier pourquoi Legolas refusait.

Ca faisait un peu genre:

**AUTEUSE  
**Bon, briefing avant de lancer la fic.

**LEGOLAS  
**Okay

**AUTEUSE  
**L'histoire est simple.   
Aragorn va venir à toi et te proposer un marché.   
Tu refuses.   
Tu le laisses parler tout ce qu'il veut, mais tu refuses.

**LEGOLAS  
**Okay. 

**AUTEUSE  
**…  
Et cesse de dire "Okay" comme ça tout le temps!

**LEGOLAS  
**Okay.

_Un peu plus tard, dans la Matrix_

**ARAGORN  
**Blah bla bla bla bla…

**LEGOLAS  
**Ca a l'air cool. :D  
Attends…

_Legolas sort le SCENARIO de sa poche et regarde._

**LEGOLAS  
**Heu non, pas cool. Bouh! Caca!  .

**ARAGORN  
**Oui mais bla bla bla bla bla bla bla

**LEGOLAS  
**Oh oui, ça a l'air de se tenir. :)  
… Attends…

_Legolas ressort le SCENARIO de sa poche et regarde._

**LEGOLAS  
**Non, ça va pas! C'est une mauvaise idée. X(

**ARAGORN  
**M'enfin! C'est pas logique tout ce que j'ai dis?   é_è

**LEGOLAS  
**Si, très même… Mais… ^^  
_(montre le rouleau du scénario)  
_il est mis là dedans que je dois refuser ton offre. Donc, je refuse.

... Bref, pour ceux ayant déjà fait des jeux de rôles grandeur nature en tant que _PNJ (**Personnage ****Non **J**oueur  -   persos d'ambiance, "pères fourras" ou méchants de service si vous préférez)**_ , c'est le genre de dilemme auquel vous devez souvent faire face… La soi-disant _liberté d'action _des PNJ ;)

Ca n'a pas été évident de trouver une raison suffisante pour que Legolas refuse (et que Orlando réussisse ainsi le test). Et même encore aujourd'hui, je ne suis pas hypeeeeer satisfaite avec la raison finale… -_-

Même si cette histoire ressemble un peu à "**Entretien avec un elfe" de par le fait qu'il s'agisse d'un casting pour le film "Le Seigneur des Anneaux", elles n'ont rien à voir. **

(pause)

Quoique… On peut maintenant imaginer que Peter Jackson a survécu (et n'a pas été trop traumatisé) à l'incantation du vrai Legolas, décidant d'opter pour une méthode plus sure de faire passer les casting aux acteurs: les balancer dans une Matrix, où, s'ils cassent tout ou inondent un building, ça n'aura pas de répercussion… ;)

Après tout, il n'y a aucune limite à l'imagination pour les fanficeurs/euses :p

_(retour à "**Entrainement**")_

_Mais,_ me dira celui du dernier rang, _Orlando _(Legolas dans la Matrix)_ aurait du se souvenir à tout moment qu'il n'était pas dans la réalité, mais dans une simulation. Pourquoi alors est-il rentré à ce point dans le "jeu" au point de ressentir de la peur, de la tristesse, de vouloir se suicider à la fin?_

Pour jouer correctement un personnage _(et ceci augmente, plus la différence entre vous et le perso que vous devez interpréter est grande), il faut en quelque sorte "**devenir" le personnage. Endosser tout son passé, son caractère, pour pouvoir agir en toute circonstances de manière naturelle et non forcée _(pas comme certains mauvais acteurs de sitcom français comme "classe mannequin" ou "premiers baisers", etc… ;)  )_. Certains acteurs connus comme Leonardo Di Caprio et Edward Furlong y arrivent de cette manière. Pareil pour Orlando Bloom ici.**_

Revêtu de la tenue de Legolas, que ce soit dans la Matrix ou dans le monde réel lors du tournage, il ***devient*** Legolas et essaye de ressentir au travers de ce que le personnage ressentirait. C'est une immersion complète. Bien sur, cette technique peut favoriser l'apparition de problèmes schizoïdes menant à la schizophrénie, donc il est impératif de garder un contrôle minimum sur la "substitution d'identité".

Ainsi, dans la Matrix, Orlando essaye de "penser" comme Legolas ferait, de "voir le monde" au travers ses yeux. Mais à certains moments (démontrés ci-dessous), il reprend **connexion avec la réalité (en même temps vous allez voir que l'histoire était bourrée d'indices ;) ):**

Quand il affronte les uruk-hais archers et que tous n'ont pas tirés sur son otage. Il dit _"des améliorations"_ (traduction: "Updates…."). Cette phrase provient de **MATRIX 2** quand Neo affronte (au début) des nouvelles versions d'agents. De par cette phrase, on peut comprendre que Orlando a déjà fait ce genre de simulations de combat par le passé et que d'habitude, les uruks sont un peu limités stratégiquement _(voire très cons). _

On a aussi cette sensation de "**déjà passé par là", quand Legolas remarque que les archers vont lui balancer des flèches enflammées au lieu de flèches classiques. L'expression "sortir du train train" montre que Orlando a déjà fait cet entraînement non pas une fois ou deux, mais ****plusieurs fois, assez pour y éprouver une sorte de lassitude. **

La façon dont Legolas se bat contre les uruks montre bien que ce n'est pas que de l'agilité elfique: il **défie sans problème les **lois de l'univers** d'entraînement car Orlando sait que ce n'est qu'une Matrix. La manière dont Legolas évite les flèches enflammées une fois son otage mort, n'est pas sans rappeler la manière dont Neo évitait les balles dans le premier volet. Un clin d'œil à Newton se retournant dans sa tombe, appuie bien le fait que ce que Legolas fait, n'est **pas naturel**. Même en tant qu'elfe, il devrait être soumis à la loi de la ****gravité comme tout le monde…**

Legolas se fait attaquer à deux reprises par la même technique: un des uruk l'immobilise et un autre lui fonce dessus avec une épée. Il a une **sensation de déjà-vu** mais utilise la même technique de désarmement les deux fois. Ce passage est un clin d'œil au chat noir dans Matrix 1, et à la répétition _ad nausea du combat entre Neo et les 50.000 agents Smith dans Matrix 2. En effet, dans le deuxième volet, on voit à deux reprises un des agents Smith immobiliser Neo, et se faire éjecter vers l'avant par ce dernier __(ou "comment gagner du temps dans un film: on reprend les mêmes scènes, mais vues selon d'autres angles ;) ). _

Le _déjà-vu _dans Matrix 1 signifiait qu'une **modification** était apportée à la Matrix. Ici, la modification, c'est quand ils insèrent Viggo dans la simulation.

Tant que Orlando reste maître de lui, il ne peut rien lui arriver de grave et il s'en sort très bien dans ses combats. Ce n'est que lorsque Aragorn insuffle le doute en lui en le faisant sortir du _'chemin' habituel, qu'il commence à perdre pied avec la réalité et à **'oublier'** que ce n'est qu'une Matrix. C'est aussi à ce moment là qu'il commence à devenir **vulnérable**. (la branche d'arbre, la flèche qui le blesse à la nuque, …)._

Quand Aragorn lui dit qu'ils peuvent parler, qu'il a installé un **brouilleur**, Orlando inconsciemment reçoit la _'permission' _de jouer son perso sans retenue, sans risquer d'être vu par les gens du monde réel qui observent ses mouvements et comportement (ce qu'il croit! En réalité, les gens de l'extérieur continuent de le surveiller, mais c'est Viggo qui fait croire à Orlando que le seul fait d'installer un brouilleur bloque complètement toute observation!)

Ainsi, le _'brouilleur'_ a deux fonctions pour Orlando: il lui permet d'entrer totalement dans son personnage, mais il l'y enferme ensuite, l'obligeant à rester Legolas car il ne peut plus revenir dans le monde réel. (Orlando essaye de sortir de la Matrix en appelant à l'aide les _'opérateurs'_. Sa sortie échoue du fait du brouilleur. C'est sa dernière tentative pour _'retourner à la réalité'.)_

La manière dont le brouilleur agit sur la Matrix est de **limiter l'espace d'entraînement. Le brouilleur avait été placé à un endroit particulier de la Matrix, et il a un ****périmètre d'action. Viggo devait amener Orlando à l'intérieur de ce périmètre sans qu'il soupçonne quoique ce soit. C'est pourquoi Aragorn emmène Legolas - par un jeu de course-poursuite à cheval - à l'intérieur de la forêt. Une fois à l'intérieur du périmètre d'action du brouilleur, il est impossible d'en sortir. **

La limitation d'espace provoquée par le brouilleur crée un vide autour du périmètre, tout en donnant un aspect logique à ce vide. Ainsi, Legolas voit-il un gouffre avec de la brume au lieu d'un mapping 3D en "fil de fer" vert sur fond noir _(à la "**Passé Virtuel**" (the Thirteenth Floor) )._ Le brouilleur tire d'ailleurs son nom du **_brouillard_ qu'il crée autour du périmètre d'action.**

Legolas prend la décision de tuer Aragorn relativement facilement_ (par rapport à ce que ça serait dans l'histoire d'origine), probablement parce qu'inconsciemment il ressent encore le côté "jeu" de la situation où il est. Mais quand il voit Aragorn mort à ses pieds, les conséquences de son acte le frappent finalement et le peu de lien qu'il possédait encore avec la réalité, vole en éclat. A tel point qu'il opte pour le suicide sur la fin._

Mais nous ne somme pas dans l'histoire "THE MATRIX"! La technique d'accès au virtuel est la même, mais personne ne meurt, même s'il est tué dans la simulation. Ainsi, Viggo Mortensen, pourtant tué en tant qu'Aragorn, ne meurt-il pas, pas plus qu'Orlando quand il heurte le "_fond_" du vide. Viggo sort de la Matrix quand il est tué par Legolas, et Orlando sort de la Matrix quand Legolas "meurt". 

Pourtant au début, la séquence de sortie de Orlando ne passait pas par le suicide de Legolas: il tenait Aragorn dans ses bras et hurlait. Ayant fini le programme de test, la simulation s'arrêtait. Du point de vue de Legolas, les ténèbres lui tombaient dessus; et il s'éveillait dans la salle des ordinateurs.

Mais - influence de la musique, quand tu nous tiens ;) - pendant que je relisais cette partie, la chanson "Learn to Crawl" est passée, avec les paroles "Can you teach me how to fly, see I'm scared to die" (peux-tu m'apprendre comment voler, vois comme j'ai peur de mourir). Et j'ai eu la vision de Legolas courant vers le bord du gouffre et s'y jetant. Et c'est ainsi que Legolas a fait le Grand Saut. ;)

Bien sur **l'accès au monde virtuel** pour les test de casting implique que les humains sont équipés d'une "prise" sur leur système nerveux. C'est un principe vu dans Matrix, mais également dans **ExistenZ**. La rapidité avec laquelle Orlando perd pied avec la réalité peut signifier deux choses: ou il a une tendance schizophrène non encore révélée (mais ça ne saurait tarder), ou il est nouveau dans ce genre de simulation et n'est pas encore habitué à la _réalité_ de ces mondes virtuels, se faisant piéger facilement (comme le débutant qu'il serait). 

Attention: toute les théories sur Orlando, ne sont vérifiables que dans le cadre de cette fanfic… Je n'ai jamais dit que l'acteur était schizophrène! ;)

_**Note maintenant pour deux des phrases particulières de l'histoire:**_

1-_ "hé ben dis-donc, celui-là _[interruption paske la porte s'est refermée]_"_: quelques personnes auront peut-être reconnus: il s'agira de ceux ayant passé avec moi l'examen d'entrée à l'IAD en Réalisation Cinéma avec le professeur Vismara en gestion d'acteur. Ayant finalement gueulé sur le prof pour faire passer mes opinions lors de la mise en scène, quand je suis sortie, l'actrice qui avait pas pêté mot pendant la discussion a sortit cette phrase. J'ai cru que j'avais échoué... Ils m'ont accepté ^^; ('sont masos ;p )

2- Et la phrase de Legolas à Aragorn: _"Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu m'as amené ici pour me faire une demande en mariage, quand même…"    C'était un petit cadeau à tous les adeptes de yaoi ;)_

Voilà, j'espère avoir calmé vos pulsions meurtrières avec ces explications :)

Si vous aimez bien le principe d'analyse et décortication d'histoire comme fait pour cette fanfic, j'appliquerai la même chose pour les autres longues fanfics (vous risquez d'en avoir peut-être un chouya besoin pour des fics comme "**Only One Light**", "**La Communauté des Elfes**" et "**Dark is the Night**"… Mais un chouya hein? ;) )

A plus tout le monde, et mirciiiiiiiiiiiii pour le temps passé à lire cette fic ;)

Smack :*

::Dead Walking Roselyne::


End file.
